Dr. Isambard Noah
Sir Dr. Isambard Gethsemane Noah ''CC, SK, '' is simultaneously the 23rd and current Director of the Consortium Department of Science and Technology and the Overlord of the Consortium's Department of Science. He is most famous for his work done in genetic engineering and mutation for his work as the project manager for the "Mythos Project", a major Project of the Consortium's Office of Genetics in mutating and creating ten mating pairs of humanoid mutations, using both volunteering subjects and criminals. Noah was recently recovered on 10,602 by a combined crew of Consortium Border Guard, Consortium Police Units and Military Detachments, who found him recently unfrozen from cryogenic sleep aboard his personal Laboratory, the Arch Icarus, now made to be the home of one of his "alien species" . Dr. Noah is one of the most highly credentialed scientists and members of the Consortium in recent history and is regarded as a intergalactic treasure. Simultaneously, his work in genetics has caused much controversy because of the painful creation process of these mutants, however the controversy is conflicted by the fact that these breeding mutants went onto form, vast intergalactic species that have served as the Consortium's most valued allies. Personality Dr. Noah's personality has not remained a constant over the many years of his life and has changed over time. Towards the beginning of his life, before his freezing on the Arch Icarus, he was a spritely and enthusiastic young man, keen to see what adventures this new expanding universe offered him. After working with his team to create the Mythos Project, Dr. Noah became very cynical and hard hearted, seeing that his only future was permenant abandonment and instead of exploring and discovering he was the Consortium's lab rat. After his emergence from Cryogenic sleep, over ten thousand years after he began his sleep, Dr. Noah was very irritated, irritable and violent, this is because his freezing machine malfunctioned towards the latter decades of his slumber, causing him to have repeated vicious nightmares, attaining brief moments of consciousness, only to be deprived of a key feature, such as his ability to speak, hear, see or breath in some cases. Once reunited with his good friend and helping automata Gypsy and his familiar A.I., Mainframe, Dr. Noah was soon bathed in nostalgia causing him to be rushed into a state of strong, child-like euphoria of friends he thought he'd lost. Currently he alternates between a coarse, serious, analytical demeanour to that of childlike happiness and wonder, especially at discovering a technological advancement that he was unaware of during his sleep. Appearance Dr Noah maintained a consistent look of very short, black hair, a small stubble and occasionally with glasses. However, after his cryogenic sleep, he has since grown a long mane of grey hair and a thick grey beard, an addition of which he is very fond of and choses to keep. Dr. Noah however has kept the same clothing style, a short, sleeveless lab coat with outdated consortium HAZMAT clothing beneath; his scientific medals displayed over the breast pocket. Credentials